


Building a Family

by TheNerdGun



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blitzstone week, Drabble, Family, Hearthstone-centric, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: Family is important to everyone





	Building a Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Blitzstone week, August 10 - Family  
> This maybe has spoiler's from the first and second book, but it's pretty vague, and so it doesn't really spoil anything, i don't think.  
> (I haven't been able to join in for the other days because I was in Greece without internet and just came back less then 24 hours ago sorry)  
> (and inge is in this too bc i love her)

There was a time when Heartstone didn't know what a family was.

The happy times that he had with his own was gone, replaced by sadness and anger when his brother died, which Hearth and Inge had to take the brunt of. In response, they had learned how to stick together, to become _each other's_ family. Hearthstone was forever thankful for having Inge in his life, no matter what.

Then he left, left his mother and father and Inge, and somehow ended up getting to Nidavellir, where he ran into a dwarf named Blitzen (Hearth didn't know it at the time, but Blitz would become one of the people that kept him grounded, one of the people that he would end up calling _family_ , as he had with Inge), who made him a tanning bed so this was he could stay with Blitz. Originally, Hearth had only planned to stay a day before finding somewhere else to go, but as time went on Blitzen insisted that the elf stay with him, where he knew that he would be safe.

And so he did.

With Blitz he drank out of Mimir's well, and with Blitz he pretended to be homeless in order to look after a homeless kid named Magnus. Who knew that meeting Blitz would change his life so drastically?

It was during the two years that him and Blitz took care of Magnus, looked after him like parents to the point that the two of them have started to actually _refer_ to themselves as his parents, that Hearth had started to feel like he had a family, a real one. Adopted kid and all. It felt nice.

It was while they tried to get into Valhalla in order to see Magnus after he died that Hearth and Blitz actually had a talk as to what they _were_ , funnily enough, which was when they officially got together (not that they've told Magnus, because the kid already had enough on his plate, no need to know that his pseudo-parents are actually going out).

Blitzen was the one who convinced him to give Samirah a chance, and then his close-nit family of three ended up turning into four.

Blitzen was the reason that he had so many people close to him. The reason that he's explored so much of the worlds. The reason he was even alive.

Blitz had given him so much, and Hearth was so, _so_ thankful to have met him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this ):  
> Also! Feel free to talk to me at my main tumblr (thenerdgun) or my mcga sideblog (alexfierrolover)


End file.
